


Endless Sorrow

by choi_jennie00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Family Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, High School, It's just all very angsty, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_jennie00/pseuds/choi_jennie00
Summary: where Elia discovers she is living in an ethereal abyss of sorrow and pain





	Endless Sorrow

Elia lays on the couch in the living room when she hears it. Three knocks on her front door. She wonders who in their right mind would come knocking at this hour of the day as she gets up to answer the door. Of course, it’s Amara. Only Amara would think walking all the way to your friend’s house at midnight would be appropriate. As soon as Elia opens the door the younger girl lets herself into the house, walking towards the couch she was laying on earlier. She sits down and asks her if she has anything to eat as if this is the most normal thing to do in the world. Elia only shakes her head and sits down next to her. 

“What’s up? Why are you here so late?”

Amara lets out a chuckle as she answers “Can’t I just come over because I want to?” “I just wanted to know how you were, we haven’t talked in a while.” 

Elia notices how Amara’s mood suddenly changes when she mentions their lack of communication lately. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been busy. With schoolwork, you know how it is.”

“But you’re like super smart, I bet you barely even have to work with homework.” Elia wouldn’t consider herself “super smart” but it is true that she usually only spends around half an hour every day on homework. Yet still, she lies. She denies Amara’s statement. She doesn’t really know why she does it. Why she tells such an insignificant white lie. She could’ve just told her the truth, told her that no, the reason why they haven’t seen each other lately is not that Elia was busy with school. She says it because she doesn’t want to insult or hurt the younger. The truth is, Elia just hasn’t had the energy or will to deal with Amara’s bright and energetic personality. 

Elia has never been the social type. She knows people at school, but she wouldn’t exactly call them her friends. They are more like acquaintances. Amara however, is Elia’s closest, and to be completely honest, only friend. She sees her more like a little sister though. Someone she has to take care of and protect. The two girls chat about nothing in particular for a couple more hours and it gets too late for Amara to go home. So, Elia lets her sleepover even though it is a school night. Her parents went to bed a long time ago and don’t even know she came over. Elia doesn’t think they would mind even if they knew. She wonders what Amara’s parents think about her coming over. Or if they even know she left the house. 

\--

Elia is listening to her English teacher talk about a Charles Dickens book she was supposed to read for this class, but has only gotten halfway through, when she realises the desk one row in front of her to the left is empty. Juliana didn’t come to class today. It’s been a long time since Elia last talked to her. They used to be pretty close, maybe not as close as Amara and Elia, but close nonetheless. Elia doesn’t really know what happened, they just stopped hanging out as regularly. It didn’t help that Juliana suddenly became really close with a girl Elia doesn’t have any classes with. She remembers Juliana mentioning her name once, April. She remembers this because Juliana couldn’t hang out with her one day in August because it was April’s birthday. Elia found it weird her name was April when she was born in August. 

Now that she thinks back it’s been a while since the last time Elia saw Juliana in class. She could have easily been sick, maybe the flu or some other common virus. However, something in Elia tells her that’s not the case. Last time they spoke together was during lunch last week, Juliana seemed on edge and the bags under her eyes clearly showing she hadn’t been getting much sleep lately. Elia should have said something. She should have asked her if she was okay. Or maybe not. People always seem to answer yes to that answer, even if they aren’t okay. Elia knows she’s guilty herself of doing the same thing. People don’t seem to want a genuine answer when asking that as if it were a conversation starter and nothing more. Like they couldn’t be bothered with hearing about what’s troubling you. Like it wouldn’t even matter anyway like there’s nothing they would be able to do about it anyway. Elia thinks its selfish. Only wanting to tell others about your life, but not wanting to listen to others. The teacher snaps Elia back to reality as she reads up a quote, “people don’t listen to understand, they listen to reply”. Elia thinks people are really fucking selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this chapter is a bit short but it's just the introduction. i will eventually make them longer once the story progresses. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading^^


End file.
